Battle of Foundation Prime
The 'Battle of Foundation Prime '''was the final battle in the Dimensions Crisis. History Prelude Months before the Battle of Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech had put Magor into an unconscious state and begun the Dimensions Crisis, using Foundation Prime as his base of operations. He began spreading people and things from one universe to another, starting to combine the dimensions into one. Vortech knew he'd need to gather 5 keystones to access the Foundation of All Dimensions to complete his plan. Magor's last act before going unconscious was to scatter them throughout the Multiverse, so Vortech decided to manipulate the Justice League into finding the keystones for him. He was hoping they'd find the keystones but die in the process, then he could open a rift there to collect his prize. Vortech made alliances with the Crime Syndicate and began sending them to locate the keystones while causing enough mayhem to get the League's attention. They did so, and one by one, the League defeated the Syndicate members and obtained all 5 keystones. The Founders of the League would later use the keystones to travel to Foundation Prime to fight Vortech. Vortech anticipated this, and sent his minions to the League's hideout in Vorton to collect the keystones. He was able to fight the Founders off and keep them frozen in place as his minions returned with the keystones. Vortech used the keystones to access the Foundation of All Dimensions, which he then used to create the Tri from Jimi Stringer V2, Voltix V2 and part of himself. He sent the Tri on a rampage across the Multiverse for several days, which was ended when the Ninja unlocked the Golden Form and defeated the Tri from within, trapping it within the Quantum Realm with Hector Barbossa. By this time, all but one of Vortech's allies had realized the true scope of his plan, and made a temporary alliance with the Justice League. The one who remained was Reverse Ant-Man, who began working on a way to bring the Tri back. The League conjured up a plan to stop Vortech for good. The Battle Rift Fight The battle began when the Justice League and their allies entered the rift from Vorton to Foundation Prime to fight Vortech again. However, Vortech anticipated the attack and entered the rift in his giant form, blocking the League from leaving. Vortech began pulling anything he could from whatever dimension he could find to use as weapons, throwing them at the League. He even opened smaller rifts to try and get them to fall through and be trapped in another dimension. The less-powerful Leaguers and their new allies managed to land on Vortech's armour and worked to overload the maelstroms within to weaken him. The powerful Leaguers and their new allies began pushing Vortech back, and eventually succeeded thanks to 'a push' from the Doctor and the TARDIS, knocking him out of the rift and into the Foundation Prime Palace. Fight in the Palace As various objects begin falling into the Sea of Creation, Vortech, the TARDIS and the Leaguers land in the Palace. The Doctor began flying around Vortech, trying to distract him while finalizing some calculations for the final part of the plan. Vortech began ripping up and reshaping the Palace to make it difficult for the Leaguers to attack him. That wasn't their plan, however. While Infearno and Morro led the Crime Syndicate in flying around Vortech to distract him and try and hurt him, the Leaguers instead focused on removing the Foundation of All Dimensions and transporting it to the Void until the Battle was over. The Leaguers used advanced technology developed by the former Time Masters, powered by Amy Nicai's Matoran Energy, to send the Foundation into the Void. Vortech was busy fighting the Crime Syndicate and didn't notice the Foundation's removal until it was too late. Platform Fight ''To be added Closing the Rift Loop To be added Aftermath To be added Gallery Vortech travelling through rift.png TARDIS vs Vortech 2.png Battle of Foundation Prime 2.png Battle of Foundation Prime.png Foundation transported.png Trivia To be added Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Dimensions Crisis